just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuzuru Yamai
Yuzuru Yamai is the female lead character in Pairing Stories - Shido and Yuzuru ''and is one of the characters to be a part of ''Pairing Stories. Yuzuru is a spirit along her twin sister, Kaguya, codenamed and is one of the main characters in the Date A Live ''series. In ''Date A Live, she, along her twin sister, Kaguya, is the fifth spirit to appear in the series and the fourth, along with Kaguya, to be sealed by Shido. Appearance She has "the body of a model" as described by Shido. Her hair is braided in three portions, and she has a curvy figure. She has a vague expression and keeps her eyes half closed for most of the time. While her sister's Astral Dress is mainly the color purple, Yuzuru's dress is bluish-purple with a small cape and has chains on her left hand and foot. Yuzuru's height is stated to be 158cm. Personality She often speaks in a robot-like speech pattern; when arguing with Kaguya, Yuzuru always sneers at her and points out the flaw in Kaguya’s argument. She tells the point of comment before speaking the rest. For example, "Confirm: Shido". She also speaks in a third-person perspective sometimes. In Date A Live 'Yamai Tempest:' be Added... 'Miku Lily:' be Added... 'Miku Truth:' be Added... 'Natsumi Search:' be Added... 'Natsumi Change:' be Added... 'Tobiichi Angel:' be Added... 'Tobiichi Devil:' be Added... 'Itsuka Disaster:' be Added... 'Nia Creation:' be Added... Powers and Abilities Angel: Raphael Yuzuru using El Na'ash (anime).jpg YuzuruYamai(4).png DateALive-LightNovel--Volume5llustration(1).png DateALive-LightNovel--Volume5---Illustration14.png YamaiSisters(6).jpg Kaguya and Yuzuru using Raphael.png Astral Dress: Elohim Tzabaoth Weapon: *'Combined: '''Bow and Arrow **'Yuzuru:' Pendulum '''Abilities/Moves:' *'Yuzuru: '''El Na'ash *'Combination Attack: El Kanaph Both of the Yamai Sisters, despite using different weapons; have the power to manipulate wind. They can gracefully control the air currents in order to glide through the sky or create a small typhoon. They also have shown to be able to combine their powers to form a bow and an arrow that is able to pierce through the . In Pairing Stories be Added... Gallery '''Light Novel: DateALive-LightNovel--Volume5Cover.jpg|Yuzuru and her sister, Kaguya, on the cover of Volume 5 of the Light Novel, titled "Yamai Tempest" DateALive-LightNovel--Volume5(1).jpg|Yuzuru and Kaguya trying to seduce Shido (Light Novel) DateALive-LightNovel--Volume5llustration(1).png|Yuzuru battling Kaguya, just as Shido and Tohka use Sandalphon to make them stop DateALive-LightNovel--Volume6(1).jpg|Yuzuru and Kaguya DateALive-LightNovel--Volume6Illustration(2).jpg|Yuzuru playing a guitar during the Music Competition DateALive-LightNovel--Volume8(2).jpg|Yuzuru with Shido DateALive-LightNovel--Volume13Illustration(1).jpg|Yuzuru, with Origami, Kaguya and Natsumi, working on their doujin 'Anime:' ShidoAndYamaiSisters(1).png|Yuzuru and Kaguya being interrupted by Shido's appearance Yamai Sisters seducing Shido.jpg|Yuzuru and Kaguya trying to see who can seduce Shido first Kaguya and Yuzuru fighting over Shido.jpg|Yuzuru and Kaguya fighting over Shido YuzuruYamai(5).jpg|Yuzuru about to battle her sister, Kaguya YuzuruYamai(4).png|Yuzuru beginning her battle against Kaguya Yamai Sisters fighting each other.jpg|Yuzuru and Kaguya during their battle Kaguya and Yuzuru using Raphael.png|Yuzuru and Kaguya using Raphael against a D.E.M airship DateALive-Movie--MayuriJudgement(4).jpg|Yuzuru and Kaguya arguing during the movie ShidoAndYuzuru(2).jpg|Shido and Yuzuru at the end of their date in the movie The girls fighting over Shido.jpg|Yuzuru and the others fighting over Shido 'Video Games:' DateALive-ArusuInstall(4).jpg|Yuzuru and the others worried for Shido Kaguya and Yuzuru sleeping next to Shido.jpg|Yuzuru and Kaguya sleeping next to Shido DateALive-ArusuInstall(5).jpg|Yuzuru, Tohka and Kaguya clinging to Shido, with Miku being left out ShidoAndYuzuru(1).jpg|Yuzuru with Shido on their date 'Others:' DateALive(8).png|Yuzuru, along Kaguya, Shido, Miku, Kurumi and Inverse Tohka, on a promotional image for Date A Live II Trivia *Although both she and Kaguya don't appear until Volume 5 of the Light Novel, in the OVA of the first season of the anime adaptation, Yuzuru and Kaguya both appear in the arcade where Shido and Tohka visit. This is a cameo appearance for the two, as they officially appear in the second season of the anime later. Category:Pairing Stories Category:Pairing Stories (Character) Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Date A Live